uta_no_prince_translationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drama CD
Heavens Sky Eiichi: Bathing in the light of daybreak, let the opening song play Kira: The rising heavens, we will keep climbing Nagi: With golden sunshine beating on your backs, shine nobly! Eiji: Embraced by the love of the angels, a hope is born Van: No matter the chaos that’s in store, keep on moving forward Yamato: With passions burning in your hearts, aim for the highest dream Shion: Spread your wings toward the future. Come — gather around us. Heaven Sky Episode CD Yamato: ALRIGHT, we’ve arrived! Nagi: Haha, first! Wow, Yamato you’re so amazing! Van: WHEEZE. Jeez, how are you not tired? You climbed the stairs by carrying Nagi-chan on your back! Are you cheating or something? Eiji: How’s everyone doing? It’s dangerous to run so fast! Yamato: That was nothing! In fact, I think it was a great warm-up! Eiji: That’s good to hear. Hehehe, looks like Yamato and Nagi beat us. Nagi: Just as you promised, you owe us juice later, Van! Van: Well, it was a promise. I thought I would win! Shion: Ah, what a wonderful thing. The sky feels so close. The breeze is bestowing blessings on Amakusa and friends. Kira: Yes. *breathes in* The morning air is exceptional, the sun is shining… it’s good. Eiichi: Good! I feel great! I expect nothing less of us HEAVENS! Eiji: Brother, you’re the most energetic of us all. You sure seem happy. Eiichi: It is a splendid occasion to be happy, Eiji! This will become the cover of our CD that we’re releasing for our Angels! We must do our best. Yamato: Let’s strike a cool pose! Our outfits look so good it’s getting me all fired up! Nagi: Plus! All of this will be recorded and released in the CD as exclusive content of our working progress for our Angels! Hey, hey! Can you hear us, everybody? Shion: In order to understand our music more deeply, in order for us to be loved, I want everyone to know our feelings. Van: Huh? You’re already recording!? I didn’t notice! Can you cut out that part where I lose? Kira: Life is a showdown. A loss is a loss. Van: Kira-chan, harsh! I guess it’s my loss! Shion: The time has come… it’s time to unleash our strength, and let our hearts resound with each other. Yamato: I don’t really get the small stuff, but I’ll do even better than you expect from me! Van: I’ll do my best so that my photos can really show off my personality! Be ready for it! Eiji: I’m always bit nervous during photo-shoots, but everyone’s here. I know the Angels out there are supporting us, so I’ll do my best! Nagi: Nagi’s going to put on his ultra super cutest sexiest looks on! Kira: I’ll also do my best. That is all. Eiichi: We put our entire soul into this, so our feelings will reach the Angels. Let’s go. shots 4:25 Eiichi: GOOD! We were able to take the best shot. I am sure of it. Van: I came to meet with you, Angels! We’re on break right now. I checked the three little ones. They said they will come see you all soon. Just wait a bit! Yamato: This photo shoot was way more fun than I thought! Haha! Man, I want to stretch out my muscles! Kira: Your hair will get messy, so stop. Yamato: Huh? Kira: Don’t move. Yamato: What? Oh… Kira: You’re… OK now… Your hair was messy… so I fixed it. Yamato: Ah, thanks! You’re always so attentive. Van: Eiichi, you really pull the whole shot together by standing right in the middle. I wouldn’t expect less from my leader. Eiichi: What are you talking about? I can only lead well because you are supporting me, Van. Thank you for being with me. Van: Aw, shucks, you’re embarrassing me. I’m older than you, so I gotta pull myself together! Yamato: I’m hungry. Anything to eat? Eiichi: If you’re going to eat, you better do it now. We don’t know when we can take a break again. Yamato: Hm, I see. Kira: Here you go. Yamato: Woah, rice balls! Kira: Plum… salmon… there are several flavors. Yamato: Thanks! Mmm!! Did you bring this all the way here for us? You should eat too! Kira: No… I’m good. Don’t… make a mess. Yamato: I feel alive again! I can keep pushing through the second half! Eiichi: It’s good that you’re so energetic, it really raises everybody’s spirits. Kira: I have enough for… everyone. Sand…wich. Yamato: Woah, there’s bread too? Looks tasty! Eiichi: Seems like you don’t have enough food. I’ll give my share to Yamato. Yamato: You’re ok with that!? Eiichi: Of course! I’m looking forward to your performance in the last half. Kira: Eiichi. Don’t… spoil him. Van: Aw, c’mon, let him! You’re already feeding him when he asked for food'! ' Kira: Van… don’t eat whatever you want… you should eat… healthily. You don’t eat a balanced… diet… Van: Um… can you stop acting like you’re my mom?… I’ll eat when the photo-shoot ends. Nagi: We’re switching out, you guys! 7:30 Van: Woah! You looked so nice after getting your makeup done! Eiichi: Alright, I’ll go. You three call me if anything happens! Eiji: Oh big brother, we’re not little kids, we’re fine. Shion: I will focus my energy and prepare my thoughts for the photo shoot. Yamato: We’ll be back later, take a break. Shion: Ha… this feels so nice. Nagi: Hey, Shion! Don’t lean on me! Weren’t you going to focus your energy or something? Shion: I am resting my body… and recovering my spiritual energy. Nagi: I’m not a chair! Jeez, Shion! But you can rest just a little! Eiji: Hehe, how kind of you! You’re like his big brother! Nagi: Big brother? But I’m younger! Eiji: You’re mature, so Shion is just more relaxed around you. This is proof that he trusts you. Nagi: Hrm… well… I’m a genius, so I can handle this! Shion: Eiji, let us rest together. Let our hearts echo each other, and create a space of relaxation for all of us. Eiji: You’re inviting me too? Shion: Of course. Don’t hold back, open your heart and experience the warmth. Nagi: Shion, why are you giving him permission!? I’M the one being leaned on! 9:18 Eiji: Here we go! Nagi: Hey, stop that you two!! Take it easy on me! Van: What’s this? Let me join in the fun! Nagi: You’re too loud so no, bleh! Van: Hey, that’s harsh! My feelings are hurt! Eiichi: May I join in with everybody? Shion: Eiichi! Amakusa is happy and would love to chat. Van: Huh!? What am I, chopped liver? Eiichi: Hahaha! Yamato: Well, it’s because you two are different. Kira: Excuse me. They finished setting up. (everybody says in different ways: OK, let’s go!) 10:16 Everybody: Good work, everybody! Kira: End of… the photo shoot. We were able to get shots of… new expressions. Eiji: I had so much fun during the photo-shoot! I kept thinking on how I should pose compared to everybody else. Eiichi: I was at the front and couldn’t see everybody’s faces behind me, but I could understand everybody’s feelings just fine. We are all connected with our souls. Shion: And, our hearts were already filled with music. Eiichi: We didn’t just express our music by singing but with our bodies and feelings. Nagi: Everybody’s comments are so serious! Well, I admit I was nervous too, but I made sure to not be beat by anybody here! Yamato: Hey, I won’t take that comment sitting down! I’m #1 in HEAVENS, you know! Nagi: Strength has nothing to do with how well you do in photo shoots~ I’m far better at that since I’m the number 1 cutest kid in the world! Van: Hey, no reason to bicker! You two are strong and cute so no worries. Yamato: Van, you looked pretty haughty. Van: That… isn’t a compliment, is it? But anyway, I tried to hold back on my usual smile so I could look cool. I wonder if the Angels would like it? Eiji: Ah, looks like it’s time for us to leave. I can’t wait to write lyrics everybody and do the recording! Shion: We will weave a beautiful melody… and carry it to the masses. Kira: It pains me to leave you, Angels… but let’s meet again. 'LYRICS & RECORDING' Nagi: It’s time to think of the lyrics, everybody! We have to think about what we want to do! Yamato: I’m fine with thinking about it, but I’m not a fan of writing… Eiichi: It’s fine, Yamato. I am already writing down in a way that follows your way of thinking. Kira: All of us being on the same line… is important. As long as we care… it is OK. Van: This is such a good song! It really hits me right in the soul. Eiji: I feel a strength in it… a strong will. I think this represents us HEAVENS. Shion: Amakusa can visualize the world’s horizons expanding… a melody that is so great that it could contain anything within it. Yamato: I feel like this song is overflowing with power that would have anybody bow down to it! Nagi: We need to make lyrics that don’t sound great just to us, but to everybody else as well! We need to make it charismatic! Kira: We will lead the Angels… to a place of hope that they have never stepped foot into. Eiichi: We will sing with joy, and under the same will we will fly to the heavens! Good, this is great! I feel my imagination’s overflowing! sounds 1:52 Eiichi: We’re done. We have created the ultimate song. Shion: Every single star is sparkling. I want to sing and join our voices together. Yamato: I’m dying to sing this song! But so many difficult kanji… oh well, I’ll memorize it! Nagi: You memorize by ear, right? But as we proceed to record, the song may change a bit so we better just keep pushing through! Eiji: Sometimes you think of new ideas while singing. It’s so fun to sing with everybody! I forget the time and become engrossed in singing. Shion: Aah… my body yearns for the music. I want to etch the melodies and words into my ears. Kira: I will play… the piano… I want to sing… right now. Eiji: Thank you! That’s a great plan! Van: If that’s what you want, let’s do it! Let’s practice more while recording! 3:07 Eiichi: Haha, the time of destiny has come! We will put all our effort into this one moment! For the sake of making a renowned song that will go down in history! Kira: I’m… ready.I can start any time. Nagi: Can you all keep up? You woke up so early in the morning and started playing piano and doing voice warm-up. Kira: Nagi… we did that together… and put the same amount of effort… Nagi: W-well, that’s because if I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna do my best! counts up 9… 10… Yamato: Yeaaah!! We’re gonna do one more set, Eiji! Eiji: *wheeze* Yes! 4:00 Van: Hey, you two sure are doing a lot! You’re pushing the limits of what a warm-up should be! Eiji: Yes, you’re right… but I think I get on a roll…! Want to try with us? Van: Nah, I’m more into visualizing things in my mind, don’t mind me! Yamato: Hey, no need to hold back! Let’s try together! Van: Hey, don’t make any sudden moveme– AAAAAAH OUCH OUCH OUCH 4:30 Shion: Ha…this place’s aura… Like water rippling against the breeze… My soul is overflowing with joy. Eiichi: Were you able to sleep well, Shion? Your lights were on late last night. Didn’t seem like you were sleeping. Shion: I cannot sleep… there is no other thing that would make me happier… than singing with the HEAVENS. Eiichi, don’t worry about Amakusa. Do you not believe that Amakusa can shine with his music? Eiichi: Yes, I understand. I believe in you. So, the time has come! Let’s go, HEAVENS! Everybody: YES! 5:30 Shion: This wonderful melody embraced the entire world, a newly born exquisite harmony… It was like the moment of the creation of the angel. That one melody shined bright like a star. There is nothing else I can say… faint Yamato: Jeez, he requires so much care. Shion: sleeping Eiichi: He looks so happy. You did great, Shion. Let him sleep on the sofa. Yamato: Leave it to me. He’s so light like a feather! Seems like recording is finished. I’ll put him to bed. Nagi: Nagi’s a GENIUS! It was like an explosion! What do you think, Eiichi? Van: I was impressed by how cute Nagi was, but I also tried pretty hard! I guess that’s the adult charm. You think so too, Ei-chan? Nagi: What are you talking about? Nagi’s way more amazing! Eiichi: Pfft… haha. Nagi: Did I say something funny? Eiji: We were just thinking that you two get along so well. Right? Kira: Yes, you have a large age gap but… your mental ages… are similar. Van: Uh… Kira… ain’t that a bit harsh? Eiji: But isn’t it great that we are all connected by our hearts? I feel like I’m closer to everybody when I’m singing and I get so happy! Eiichi: We’re comrades aiming for the same goal… connected by our music. Good…. GOOD!!!!!!! We have climbed higher. We will aim for our ideal world! begins playing 8:18 Eiichi: We have a mission to send this newly born music to the Angels. I want to send this music as quickly and to as many of them as possible. Kira: Yes. I want to share this happiness… Angels… blessings… Nagi: And not just that! We need to make a great performance! We will take you angels to the heavens! Eiji: Thanks to you Angels, we are able to exist. I want repay everybody for believing in us. Van: All seven of us clashed together and made an amazing song! I bet the Angels will be surprised! Yamato: We’ll definitely keep exceeding expectations and make the perfect song! We will keep aiming for the top, with no limits! Shion: We consumed all our feelings… into this song. We have transformed the miracle we have created into song… Angels, we hope this gives them light and hope. 9:40 Shion: A beautiful melody… that contains our surging passion… Yamato: The hearts connected to each other… the echoing sounds… Van: We spread our wings and embrace the heaven and earth… Eiji: We sing to discover the reason of our birth… Nagi: Even if this light were to completely engulf me… Kira: To the undiscovered place that holds the same name… Eiichi: We will take you there if you please. Everybody: Listen to the song of beginnings, HEAVENS SKY!